Dirty Little Secret
by BillyElliot'sElectricity
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbles inspired by the All American Rejects song Dirty Little Secret. Multi-Pairings
1. I'd rather go blind

**A.N: I am reposting Dirty Little Secret a series of oneshots from my old account Miss Danielle Darcy.**

**I want to go blind so I don't have to see them together.**

Ronald Weasley was slumped against a giant oak tree near the Black Lake. It seemed that every Hogwarts student was outside that day. The weekend had finally arrived and the sun was shining beautifully. Most everyone had decided to take a day off from exam cramming and just enjoy the sun, even if it was only for a little while. Ron's arms were tightly folded against his chest and his face contorted into a dark scowl. His sister Ginerva lay next to him, out of the shadow of the tree, her sunglasses perched on her nose but she paid no attention to him. He'd been like that for weeks now. He huffed and sneered as he watched his best friend Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived from across the lake. He lay on the grass with his girlfriend resting comfortably on his chest. The girlfriend in question, Hermione Granger, happened to be Ron's other best friend. Not that he'd seen much of them as of late. In fact since they had gotten together almost a year before, Ron hadn't spent much time with them.

Like everyone else they wanted to enjoy then sun and have some time together. They just wanted to enjoy each other's company before more exam preparation was necessary. Ron however wanted to go blind so he didn't have to see them together. He knew he should be happy for them, but seeing them so in love made him feel nauseous. In the beginning, sure it had hurt like hell but at least they were still as close as ever. Then the couple had started going off more and more by themselves and leaving Ron behind. Now he was sure they'd forgotten who he even was, or the fact they had ever been friends.

Ron was in inexplicably jealous of Hermione. He'd thought at the beginning that his anger towards Harry was because he was dating Hermione. Nowadays he wasn't so sure. His jealousy towards Hermione could only mean one thing right ? That he, Ronald Bilius Weasley, fancied his best friend Harry Potter. Which also meant that Ron was gay, or at least gay for Harry. It was an unsettling thought. He'd been brought of with images of a wife and little kids running around the Burrow when the family visited for Sunday lunch. Every time he looked at the Boy Wonder, his palms sweated and his heart pumped faster. He loved everything about Harry. His unruly black hair, his bright green eyes even the way his glasses would never stay straight on his nose. He loved Harry's slight but powerful frame, loved the strength in his quidditch seeker hands.

Ginny heard a familiar love-sick sigh and almost wanted to sigh herself. To a point she could empathise with her brother. She'd had a major crush on Harry and was devastated when she found out about the relationship, for all of about an hour when she realised that she was being stupid. She had happily been going out with Dean Thomas ever since.

She knew though it was so much harder for Ron. Being so unsure of himself and seemingly losing two of his best friends in one go. Yet he did nothing about it, he couldn't do anything about his feelings for Harry. Harry wasn't interested in blokes for one and secondly was very much in love with Hermione, but he could attempt to talk to them both and get his best friends back. He needed to spend time with someone other than his sister. Not that she didn't love him.

Ron however couldn't let it go. He wasn't sure he could stomach the both of them together up close. It killed him from a distance, up close he feared what would happen. He was also sure that trying to push past his feelings for Harry and just trying to get his friends back, would in the end poison his friendship. So perhaps he just ought to fade out of the picture and let the Golden Trio become the Golden Duo. Everyone had started calling them that anyway. Perhaps he should seek friendship in Neville, Dean and Seamus.

But first we wanted to... in a way grieve. Grieve for what was lost and what would never be. Then he would brush himself off and limp into the friendship of others. Would let them be together and let himself heal. Yes that was the best course of action. He dabbed at his eyes furiously with the back of his shirt sleeve, muttering about allergies for Ginny's sake. He'd cry later with his head under the pillow, the curtains of his four-poster bed around him and the middle of the night to shield himself.

The Golden couple were blissfully unaware of the turmoil they were putting their red-haired friend through. Sure he seemed a little distant while they had been together but sometimes Ron could be. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice the subtle differences in Ron.

"Do you think we should tell them all soon?"

"You can tell them about the engagement whenever you want. We need to tell Ron first though. I'm sure he'll be happy for us" Harry grinned at his girlfriend and Hermione squealed with delight.

"Oh, I hope he'll be your best man and I hope Ginny will be my maid of honour" They both smiled and met for a deep and love filled kiss. Life for both of them was amazing. They were floating on pink cotton candy clouds in the sky. Ron was sitting below with a dark cloud hovering over him. The rain pouring and he could only watch his best friends happiness.

Poor Ron. There was no way that while he was still grieving for love lost and never been, that he would refuse his two friends. He would stand at their wedding but in the end be worse off for it. At least he had Ginny and the rest of his family. Without them Merlin knows what he'd do.

A.N: Reviews are awesome and thanks for reading !


	2. I'm a virgin

**I'm a virgin**

People believed the worse of Pansy Parkinson. There was so many rumours about her that they couldn't all be possibly be true. None of them in fact were but the students of Hogwarts believed them. There were rumours she'd slept with Professor Snape and Professor Slughorn. There were rumours about her and every single boy in Slytherin, including the first years and even some of the Slytherin girls. There was always rumours she'd cheated on her boyfriends. She hadn't and would never cheat on a boyfriend.

Every time she began to date someone and it seemed just as she was happy with how it was progressing, the boy would end it. People would have whispered about seeing her with some other boy and that was it. End of relationship. Her relationship with Theodore Nott had lasted just over 2 weeks. Pansy was just settling into the relationship when he ended it. Called her vile things, accused her of cheating on him with Blaise Zabini. Despite the fact Blaise was her best friend and she only thought of him as her brother. After that disaster, was her relationship with Adrian Pucey which had gone much the same way, as had her relationship with Miles Bletchley, and so on and so on.

That was until the day Marcus Flint asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him. He ignored his friends warnings and they had a lovely time, but Pansy did not get her hopes up. A few days after he asked her to go to the astronomy tower with him and watch the stars. Eventually after nearly a month of dates he officially asked her to be his girlfriend and despite her fear she agreed. At 3 months Marcus was Pansy's longest relationship. He was perfect for her. While he wasn't the most powerful wizard, he could and would protect her no questions asked. He wasn't the most handsome wizard by many but to Pansy he was the most handsome man in the world. He wasn't the smartest but that was ok because Pansy wasn't the smartest either. He loved her, cared for her and understood her, just as she loved, understood and cared for him. The two of them would last for an age.

These days Pansy had stopped trying to correct the gossip, Marcus had broken enough noses that they stopped doing it to her face. Which in ways was worse but at least she didn't have to hear it. They could believe what they wanted. They were all convinced that she was cheating on Marcus. She wasn't. They were all convinced they had been sleeping together since the first date. They hadn't. They wanted to wait until marriage. Which was another reason they worked so well together. They both had the same ideals, no sex before marriage. Though it would be surprising to many Pansy was a virgin in every sense of the word. Perhaps not so surprising, so was Marcus.

She sometimes wondered if her very best friends Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini believed what they heard. The rumours she had nightly visits with them were obviously untrue but she always wanted to ask if they believed they other highly false tales. She thought better of it, better not spoil the friendship if they did. Why ruin a good friendship with truths better kept secrets.

Only Marcus knew that the rumours hurt her. Only he would ever know. He held her tightly as she cried her frustration and the hurt into his chest. It wasn't frequent that Pansy would break down. But sometimes when the world gets on top of you, you just need someone to hold you. So that the rumours hurt would be Pansy's dirty little secret. As her father always said,

"Show no weakness to the world, weakness will only get you hurt"

A.N. Thanks for reading ! Reviews are always awesome


	3. She cheated

**She cheated**

No one knew the reason Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown really broke up. Many thought it wouldn't work out anyway. The official story was that they both thought they were just too different. A very believable one, it was what everyone thought anyway. The real story was that she had cheated on him, with several boys from Drumstrang she had met on holiday over the summer. She had no remorse for what she had done. In fact Ron was pretty sure she was glad she'd cheated on him.

Ron hadn't told anyone. Not even Harry. He was too embarrassed. What was wrong with him? He couldn't even keep his girlfriend interested. There must be something wrong. Maybe it was his looks. He'd always thought he had far too many freckles and his nose was... maybe, a bit crooked from playing quidditch, but he hadn't thought he looked that bad. Maybe it was the hair, he'd always hated his shock of orange hair.

Perhaps he was boring. Hermione always complained that he talked about quidditch and nothing else. Or it could be his physique. He wasn't fat but he wasn't particularly muscular. If it was any of that why had she dated him in the first place ? Maybe she had dated him out of pity.

Ron sighed and swiped furiously at his eyes.

"Damn allergies" He muttered, knowing full well it wasn't any sort of allergy. He had an idea. Handily it was a Saturday which meant he could put his plan into action. He grabbed his clock and dashed off to Hogsmeade. He came back hours later and no one recognised him. His hair had been dyed a dark brown and his hair was spiked up. His new darker hair contrasted with his pale and somehow freckle free skin.

His plan hadn't worked out quite they way he'd thought it would. He thought he'd feel so much better if he looked like a different person. That maybe if he looked like a different person, he could be a different person. No, his looks wasn't his problem. He was the problem but how do you fix yourself when you don't know where to start.


	4. Men don't bake

**I'm a perfectly straight man who likes baking, sewing and fashion but I'm afraid to tell anyone about the things I really love**

Harry Potter happily danced about his kitchen to the Scissor Sisters. He had a few more minutes before his cookies were baked to perfection. Who'd have thought that Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world would bake. He did so much more than that. He liked sewing, it relaxed him and he found it rewarding when he finished a new project. He absolutely loved fashion, mostly women's because it was so much more interesting than men's.

He knew more designer than he did quidditch players. Gucci, Prada, Armani he could rattle on for days about different designer and their spring collections, or what trends had been seen on the runway. He had dreamed for years of going to Paris fashion week or Milan or London. He would never confess it to anyone. He knew it was weird for a bloke to like any of those things.

Guys were supposed to be quidditch obsessed idiots that read Naughty Witches and Their Wands. Not baking fanatics that read Witch Weekly and Vogue. Harry couldn't help being who he was. Ron would just have to be manly enough for the both of them. There's a depressing thought.

Harry sighed smoothed down his apron and went to collect his cookies.


	5. It was all a lie

**Everything that I told her was a complete and total lie**

The top 10 lies of Draconis Lucius Malfoy to Astoria Greengrass

_1) I'll marry you someday._

It never happened and she turned a blind eye. She told her friends that Draco always had a fantastic reason and he'd many over the years. Ranging from it's too expensive all the way to I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that I love you. Any excuse you could think of and all the ones in between had probably made it's way out of Draco's mouth at some point.

_2) I love your mother_

Anyone but Astoria could tell he despised the woman. The elderly Greengrass matriach hated him just as much, she wasn't blind to all of his misdeeds. She thought her daughter could do so much better. In reality she probably could. She was rich and pure-blooded she could have nearly any man she wanted. Yet she stayed with a man who had no love or affection for her.

_3) Your the only woman i've ever loved_

Draco had never loved Astoria. No matter how much he had her convinced that he did, anyone could tell he tolerated her for his pure-blood ideals. The only women Draco loved were his mother and Pansy Parkinson. Both women he though of as family. Draco operated under the belief that the only women you loved were family. Any others were for sex and fun.

_4) I would never cheated on you_

He had in fact cheated on her many times. So many times it was hard to count. He had several mistresses dotted about everywhere. He wasn't called the Slytherin Sex God for nothing after all. The sad thing is he stumbled home drunk, ruffled and smelling of cheap perfume and she didn't bat an eyelid. Just thought he'd had a rough night out with the lads.

_5) Your the first thing I think of in a morning_

The first thing Draco contemplated when he woke up was whether he could be bothered to trawl the wizarding worlds most popular nightclubs his next lay or to go and visit one of his mistresses. Then after that there was always the question of which mistress.

_6) Of course I want children_

Draco hated children. He'd never wanted them but he'd to produce an heir. So for now at least, every time they had 'tried' he had cast a contraceptive charm on her when she wasn't paying attention. It was an underhanded and vile thing to do but he didn't care. If he didn't want kids he didn't want kids.

_7) I'm working late_

Draco never worked late. He got away from work as early as he could so he could go out clubbing or on a pub crawl. He hated work he sat in his office all day staring at paperwork.

_8) You look lovely in that_

Draco did not have a love for Astoria's wardrobe choices. She was far too conservative for his tastes. He likes his women in something short and tight, that was easy to get off. So it was faster for getting himself off.

_9)I don't want anyone but you_

In actual fact her wanted almost everyone and anyone but her.

_10) I never think of anyone else when we have sex_

He thought of everyone he'd ever had sex with when he slept with Astoria. Just to get himself through having sex with her.

She couldn't see that every word he said to her was lies. She didn't believe anyone that told her he'd been out clubbing or any woman that told her they had slept with him. They were in Astoria's mind all jealous because she had such a good catch.

_A.N: Whats do you think Draco worse lie is ? I think it's number 6 _


	6. Failure

**When I eat I feel like a failure**

Hermione Granger pushed around the food on her golden plate. She was starving but every time she ate she looked around at the other girls and felt like a failure. They all seemed to her to be skinny while she was 'curvy'. They all had sleek hair and hers was a nest on top of her head. They were all a normal level of smart and she was top in all of her classes apart from Divination (which didn't really count). She felt apart from the other girls. She thought they were normal and she was the odd one out.

Ginny Weasley gnawed at her full bottom lip. She had noticed Hermione's rapid weight loss over the better part of a month and had become increasingly worried for her best friend. She had decided not to say anything for now. It could just be the stress of NEWTs or so many other reasons but it didn't look like the fact she didn't look hungry. The girl looked starved yet she just pushed the food around her plate like Ginny was watching her do now. If she did eat, she only had tiny bites of things and then looked like she wanted to be sick after.

Ginny didn't know what to do. She couldn't ask her mother about it because her mother would go mad and send Hermione so many food packages that they'd be coming out of her ears. The boys most likely hadn't noticed anything was different. The dolts never did. She could ask her Ravenclaw friend Luna. Luna could keep quiet and she was very smart behind all the wierdness. She'd gotten into Ravenclaw somehow.

Ginny wolfed down the rest of her breakfast and went in search of Luna around the school's grounds, perhaps together they would be able to figure something out. She sincerely hoped so. Because she wasn't going to risk loosing one of the most important people in her life.


	7. Rage

**I am a peaceful person who happes to be filled with violent rage**

Anyone who looked at Luna Lovegood would assume she was a peaceful person. She just had that look about her. She was in her own little world away from everyone else, mostly unaware of what was happening around her, you'd assume. She talked slowly as if she'd just woken up from a particularly good nap and wasn't quite with it yet. The angelic face and white blonde hair made her seem non-threatening.

In actual fact Luna was a very angry person. She just choose not to show it on the outside. On the inside however all the times she had been picked on. All the times she couldn't find her things. All the times she had been made fun of were sat inside. They were festering, seething, writhing nasty feelings and eventually Luna knew she would snap.

And that was her greatest fear. Hurting someone because the violent anger beneath her surface had hit them like a tidal wave. She couldn't tell anyone about it. Couldn't tell anyone anything about how she felt or what happened to her on a daily basis. She was just Looney Lovegood. The girl no one wanted to be friends with. The girl no one wanted anything to do with.

Because really who wanted a friend like her ? Her father had told her not to care. If they didn't to be friends with her then that was their loss. But it wasn't like. She wanted friends to laugh with. She wanted friends to cry to when things got rough. She wanted friends to hug and play days out with. She wanted someone to understand.


	8. Fiance

**Sometimes I think my fiancé isn't the one**

Hermione twisted the ring on her finger and gnawed on her lip deep in thought. She was having major doubts about marrying Ron. Sometimes she couldn't tell if she doing because it was expected of her or because she loved him. Sometimes she wasn't even sure if she loved him.

She of course had always loved him like a brother but sometimes she wondered if she loved him more than that. Her mother had always said if your not sure, your probably not. But even if she didn't love him, she couldn't call it off at such a late stage. It'd break Ron's heart and she couldn't bare to think what Molly would say. Not to mention Ginny would be devastated they wouldn't finally be sisters.

She figured if she married Ron she'd at least be happy. People married for worse things, at least in some form she loved him. She'd have a family of in-laws that loved her and that she adored. She finally would be Ginny's sister something that they'd both always wanted. But the nagging voice in the back of her mind piped up.

"It's not supposed to be like this"

But she quietened it. Life wasn't a fairytale sometimes it didn't always work out like you always thought it would. Sometimes you had to make the best of what cards life dealt you.


	9. I love you friend

**I'm in love with my best friend**

Neville Longbottom told everything to his best friend Luna Lovegood. He told her who he crushed on. His home troubles. His parents. Everything, because they were those kinds of best friends. But Neville had been keeping a secret from her for awhile now and it had been eating at him. He refused to say anything, he had convinced himself that the feelings would pass. He had been wrong they had just gotten stronger.

He watched his Luna as she ate breakfast. How anyone could not love her was a mystery too him. She had such a breath-taking ethereal beauty. Like an elven queen or an angel. She was smart, imaginative and utterly unique. She was kind too, that was how they had first met.

He had forgotten his wand in the library and he desperately needed to find it before charms. As he frantically looked around he spotted her. The first time he saw she was reading a book upside down. He thought she was a little odd but he went up to her and asked her if she'd seen his wand. She hadn't but she offered to help him look for it. As they searched they started talking and just ... clicked.

Luna looked up from her cereal and spotted Neville staring she smiled and waved. Neville blushed and gave a little wave back. He'd never tell her. He couldn't ruin one of the best friendships he'd ever had. His feelings for her would just have to be his own dirty little secret.


	10. The first cut

**I'm trying to stop cutting. You didn't even know I started.**

Hermione stared at the steel blade in her hand. She was trying so badly to stop using it. She had managed three days before she had broken and sliced the skin of her wrist again. She was so upset with herself. She thought she had more willpower. Her only salvation was that Harry, Ron and Ginny would never know.

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway to his co-head's room and watched her turnover the blade. He knew that feeling. Trying to stop. It was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. But over time he'd managed it, he'd stopped completely. Learnt he didn't need it. Learnt that taking out his problems on himself wasn't lessening the pain or solving the problems. It was just giving him a new source of pain that actually left scars.

"Granger"

She jumped. She stared wide eyed at her bitterest enemy. She panicked and her brain couldn't seem to form a coherent thought.

"You don't need that. It really doesn't help. If you need some support I'm here" His voice soft. She said nothing just continued to stare. Draco sighed and rolled up his shirt sleeve. Hermione stared at the scars on his wrist that went all the way up his arms.

"There are more Granger. So many more. I know how you feel. I know it doesn't help. Please believe me"

She hurled herself at him, tears flowing down her face. In that moment she didn't care that he was Draco Malfoy her enemy. In that moment he was someone entirely different. Someone who understood. Someone that could help her.


	11. The littlest

**I don't want to ask him out because I'm afraid he will confirm all my fears**

Ginny Weasley had admired Harry Potter for many years. Despite her friend's encouragement she hadn't asked him out. She hadn't even attempted it. She'd never tell but she thought he'd turn around and tell her everything she secretly believed.

In short Ginny believed she was just the littlest Weasley. The only daughter in a huge family of boys who'd done everything before her. She wasn't as interesting as Charlie or Bill. She wasn't as funny or talented as Fred and George. She wasn't as smart as Percy. She wasn't as good at quidditch as Ron. The only thing that made her stand out in her family was the fact she was the only girl. If it weren't for that she'd probably just blend into the background.

And Harry was amazing. Defeated Lord Voldemort before he even knew he'd done it. Put up with his muggle families abuse for years. He was kind, brave, smart and so many other adjectives that Ginny couldn't even think of. So she preferred to admire from a distance where she wouldn't get hurt. She was just another Weasley and he was brilliant shining star, that could have anyone he wanted.


	12. Don't go

**I hate when you go out i'm afraid you'll never come back.**

The thought of losing her father terrified Luna. She had lost her mother when she was young and she still felt the aching loss, like it had just happened. So whenever her father went out she became nervous.

"I'm going out Darling" Xenophilius called to his daughter as he pulled on his coat.

"When will you be back?" Her voice held an edge of panic.

"Expect me back for tea" He called back. Luna sighed, they always had tea at half past seven.

"Have fun daddy" She called as he walked out the door. He sent a wave over his shoulder and went on his way. Luna made herself busy and before she knew it, it was seven. She started cooking and as she set everything going she checked the time. Half past. Luna wrung her hands.

When everything had finished cooking it was closer to eight. Luna started pacing about the room. She was sure he would show up soon. Nearly ten and there was no sign of him. Luna's hand were balled that tightly into fists that her fingernails had made half moon impressions in her palms. At 11:20 Luna was panicked and near hyper-ventilation. Her father turned up rather ... merry with a woman on his arm. Luna could have hit him so hard.

"Darling ! My wonderful little Wrackspurt meet your knew Mummy to be!" He grinned like an idiot. Luna ran away as fast as her legs could carry her and slammed the door to her room. She jumped on the bed and sobbed into her pillow. All that time she'd been worried about him and he'd been trying to replace her mother.

"Don't worry she'll warm you. She just never really got over her mother passing"


	13. Unhappy endings

**I'm not afraid of happy endings. I'm just afraid my life won't work that way.**

Hermione Granger thought she had found her happy ending with Ron Weasley. She couldn't have been more wrong. Six years and two kids down the line they had gone through a painful and messy divorce. Her kids were living with their father and she'd had to fight to get visitation rights. They had declared her an unfit mother. How she had no idea. She loved Hugo and Rose so much. She couldn't understand what exactly made her unfit. Ron's opinion apparently. Let's face it when had Ronald ever been right ?

Hermione had lost one of the most loving families she'd ever known. The Weasley family had little to do with her now. Ginny still talked to her but it wasn't the same any more. She now lived in a crappy little flat in a bad neighbourhood above a chip shop. Some nights Hermione lay in bed and worried that maybe someone would break in and take what was left of her possesions.

She had lost her job as a healer at St. Mungo's. She now worked in a dead end job she hated. At one time she'd had it all and now she had virtually nothing. There were some days Hermione wanted to stare down the barrel of a gun. She always wondered if she'd pull the trigger. She couldn't see her getting her happy ending back. Happy endings lived solely in fairy tales. Anyone who thought otherwise was living a lie.

The only reason she pushed on was for her kids. She'd fought so damn hard to see them, she sure as hell going to make sure she was there to be with them. They were the only thing that kept her going.


	14. Pregnant

**I'm pregnant**

Lily Evans sat on her bathroom floor terrified. She stared at the offensive object in her hand and couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. The little signs stared back. She shook the stick in her hand and looked again. No change. She threw it in the sink and started pacing. What was she going to do ?

"Lily are you in there ?"

Great all she needed was James Potter on the other side of the door.

"Lily-kins ?"

"Stop calling me that dreadful nickname" She snapped back automatically. Then realised she'd given herself away.

"Lils what you doing in there ?"

"Potter, it's a bathroom what do you think I'd be doing" Lily replied scathingly and edge of fear in her voice.

"Lily what's wrong ?" He sounded worried. He always had known her too well. She debated locking him out but knew eventually he'd only bust in. She unlocked the door and James tumbled in. James looked around and something in the sink caught his eye. He made his way over to it and examined it. It clicked.

"Oh Lily"

He dropped the thing back into the sink and turned to Lily. He wrapped his arms around her and only then she did start crying.

"Who's the father?" Was the quiet whisper after her tears had dried up.

"I don't know. I can't remember what happened. I went to the Three Broomsticks with Alice and then I don't remember anything after setting off back to Hogwarts. There's just this big black hole where it should be"

She started crying again. James felt tears well in his eyes. Someone had taken advantage of his Lily and if he ever found out who it was. If he even heard a rumour about what bastard it was that got his Lily in trouble, he'd kill him.


	15. Epilogue

Hermione Granger logged on to her youtube account and then searched for the song that her friend had told her about. Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects. She clicked the video and gave it a listen, before long she was dancing in her office chair.

She scrolled down and saw the comments. Most of them were people's dirty little secrets.

DLS: I'm bisexual I don't know how to tell my parents :/

**Parky1993**

DLS: I miss him so much it hurts. He'll never know

**LittlestWeasley**

DLS: All I want is her. We used to hate each other. That's all changed for me now

**TheDragon**

DLS: I'm someone's secret but I can't let go

**LooneyTune**

DLS: I've always wanted to be a girl. I call myself Elizabeth in my head

**GoingPotty**

DLS: Everytime people pick on me, I want to hurt myself

**TheGardener**

DLS: It hurts every time she rejects me. No one would believe me if I told them

**JamieP**

DLS: I want to say yes to him, but I'm afraid he doesn't really like me.

**FlowerChild**

Hermione read through them and then decided to add her own.

DLS: I caught my boyfriend cheating and pretended to be hurt. I was actually relieved I've been trying to figure out how to dump him for weeks. Now I just need to work up the courage to ask out my crush. He's also my best friend.

**ILoveCrookshanks**

Hermione pressed post and smiled.

A.N. Finished for now but I can always add more. Thanks for reading ! Reviews are always awesome


End file.
